Ta main
by Sevryna
Summary: Une séparation, des pensées. POV Général Jack O'Neill sur une chanson de Grégoire Ta main .


Résumé : Une séparation, des pensées. POV Général Jack O'Neill sur une chanson de Grégoire « Ta main ».

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliquée dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Romance.

 **TA MAIN**

Ce bureau est étroit. Ou bien est-ce moi qui aurait besoin d'air ? Voilà déjà six semaines que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, loin de toi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te laisser partir. J'aurais dû trouver les mots pour te retenir. Mais comme chaque fois lorsqu'il s'agit de nous, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas réussi à te dire tout ce que tu espérais entendre. Tu es venue me voir, la veille de partir, et mon cœur avait raté un battement. Tu étais là, devant moi, et ta voix avait prononcé ces quelques mots « C'est demain… Mon Général. » Demain. J'aurais dû te dire que je ne pourrais pas vivre si loin de toi. Ma vie gravite autour de toi. Nous sommes restés professionnels, même lorsque je suis parti à Washington. Nous sommes restés « amis ». Parce que j'ai eu peur. Peur de me lancer, peur que tu me dises que tu ne voulais pas de moi, comme moi je voulais de toi. Alors j'ai regardé tes yeux, si bleus, cet océan azur qui me happait depuis notre première rencontre. Je t'ai dit « Je sais. » Ma voix était peut assurée, et tes yeux se sont voilés d'une tristesse qui m'était encore inconnue. Et j'ai eu peur. Peur de te perdre là-bas, peur que tu ne reviennes pas. « Au revoir. » Ces deux mots qui déchirent encore mon cœur à cet instant. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement avouer que je t'aime et que je te veux près de moi ?

— Jack ?

— Je suis toujours là, Daniel …

— Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'elle…

— Pas de nouvelles, Daniel.

Je sens cette boule qui me serre la gorge. Prononcer ton nom est douloureux, je ne peux m'y résoudre.

 _Tu sais que j'ai du mal_

 _Encore à parler de toi_

— Tout va bien, Jack ?

— Je … Oui.

Je souffle. Cet aspect de la conversation ne me plait pas. Je me demande si tu n'as pas demandé à notre ami de prendre régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Il ne m'a jamais autant appelé que depuis que tu es partie.

— À moi aussi elle me manque.

Il a parfaitement résumé notre situation. Tu nous manques. Mais c'est logique non, après avoir été une équipe aussi soudée que nous pendant autant d'années ?

 _Il parait que c'est normal_

 _Y'a pas de règles dans ces jeux là_

Daniel continue de me parler, les nouvelles du SGC sont plutôt bonnes. C'est calme, surtout depuis que tu n'y es plus. Je fais quelques pas dans mon bureau et j'attrape la photo que je laisse en évidence sur une des commodes. Ton sourire illumine l'objectif.

— Ça serait bien que tu viennes voir ça.

— Évidemment.

Ma voix déraille un peu, mes yeux ne lâchent plus ton visage sur ce papier glacé. Je remercie Daniel de ne pas relever ce détail.

 _Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre_

 _Quand je te croise dans les photos_

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Toi là-bas, moi ici ? En étant incapable de s'avouer ce que finalement on sait déjà ? J'ai dû me poser cette question tellement de fois depuis ton départ que j'ai le cerveau qui s'embrouille à chaque réponse que j'essaye de trouver.

 _Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd_

 _Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop_

Tu es partie, voilà.

 _C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça_

Alors je me souviens ces moments d'intimité que l'on a volé à l'armée malgré sa loi en vigueur.

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

Ta main si douce dans la mienne lorsqu'on se tenait devant ton père mourant. Quand je t'ai dis que je serais toujours là.

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

Toujours là et pourtant aujourd'hui je ne me suis jamais senti aussi éloigné de toi. Chaque coup de téléphone me fait retenir mon souffle. Et si tu avais besoin de moi ? Mon cœur se serre alors que ma vue se brouille. Je souffle pour m'apaiser. Quand cela cessera-t-il ?

 _J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant_

Nous avons toujours eu ce lien si spécial. Est-ce que les années-lumière qui nous séparent peuvent le briser ? J'aimerais que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées en cet instant.

 _Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'entends_

Je sors de mon bureau, je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper cette fois-ci. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, on m'attend dans cette salle dans laquelle il va falloir que j'affiche un sourire sur mon visage. Une nouvelle beuverie de hauts gradés où je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place. On m'interpelle, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je n'ai que toi dans mon esprit.

 _C'est dur de briser le silence_

 _Même dans les cris même dans la fête_

Ils ont tous le sourire, la musique les enivre. Puis on me parle de toi et mes mâchoires se serrent.

— Ça à l'air de bien se passer là-bas, Jack ! On a bien fait de l'envoyer, son talent fait des merveilles.

Ouais, des merveilles. Tout se passe tellement bien là-bas. Sauf que tu es trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Et l'absence on en parle ? Cette impression affreuse d'être seul même lorsque je suis dans une salle remplie de monde ?

 _C'est dur de combattre l'absence_

 _Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête_

Mais il faut que je donne le change. Alors je dis que oui, ça à l'air de bien se passer. Personne ne doit se rendre compte que mon cœur se brise rien qu'à l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas, loin de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

 _Mais personne ne peut comprendre_

 _On a chacun sa propre histoire_

Mon téléphone vibre, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui m'entourent. Je m'inquiète de nouveau, un appel à neuf heures du soir ne m'a jamais apporté rien de bon. Lorsque je décroche, une voix familière parvient à mes oreilles.

— Jack ? J'ai eu Daniel au téléphone…

— Un problème ?

Je réponds rapidement, mais je m'en veux immédiatement. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus doux.

— Ça passera, Jack. Je te le promets. À un moment ça ne fera plus aussi mal.

— Merci, Cassie. Je t'embrasse.

 _On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre_

 _Que la peine devienne dérisoire_

J'aimerais la croire. Elle est si prévenante. Sûrement quelque chose qu'elle a appris auprès de toi. Tu lui manques aussi, je crois.

 _C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça_

Je reviens dans cette salle remplie de généraux. Personne ne se doute que l'appel que je viens de recevoir me fait autant de bien que de mal. Que cela me rappelle ton parfum si sucré, ta main qui effleure la mienne en me donnant un dossier.

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

Ta main qui se pose sur ma joue. Ton regard merveilleux.

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

J'aimerais m'évader de cet endroit. Sortir prendre l'air. Te voir.

 _J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant_

A quel moment entendrais-je ta voix ? Six semaines sans ton rire cristallin, sans ton blabla scientifique. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais juste t'entendre parler, même sans comprendre la signification des mots que tu emploies ?

 _Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'entends_

Nous avons vécu tant de choses … Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour la vie nous séparerais. Tu sais que j'aimais que tu sois à mes côtés. J'aimais que tu sois là, car ta présence me rassurait. J'aimais ton regard sérieux lorsque tu cherchais à résoudre un problème complexe que seul ton cerveau pouvait comprendre. Lorsque tu disais que tu avais la solution et que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement. Et j'étais fier que tu sois mon second. Un brillant second.

 _Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier_

 _D'avoir été au moins un jour_

 _Un peu ton ami et ton frère_

 _Même si la vie a ses détours_

Aujourd'hui ton brillant esprit sert à une autre base. Loin de nous. Loin de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que nous étions juste amis. Juste collègues. Juste frères d'armes. Mais avouons-le, je mentirais.

 _C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça_

Mon portable vibre de nouveau. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, et je crois que Mike se demande qui se cache derrière ces appels. Il sourit en me demandant le nom de la charmante créature qui m'accapare. S'il savait que je crains le moindre appel. S'il savait que tu me manques à en crever. Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque je vois ces trois petites lettres s'afficher sur mon écran. « SGC ».

— O'Neill.

— Désolé de te déranger, Jack, mais il faudrait que tu viennes au SGC le plus rapidement possible.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Mon pouls s'accélère, j'ai peur que l'on m'annonce que tu as eu un problème.

— Le Colonel Carter a…

— J'arrive dans quatre heures.

Mon ton est dur et catégorique. Je n'ai même pas laissé Hank finir sa phrase. Ton nom a suffit. Je m'excuse auprès du gratin et monte en vitesse dans la voiture qui m'attend devant le bâtiment. Ton visage envahi mon esprit.

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

Je monte dans l'avion rapidement. Dans quelques heures je serais à la base. La boule au ventre ne me quitte pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir.

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps_

Daniel m'attend à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Il n'a pas l'air inquiet. Je le regarde surpris.

— Tu as fait vite.

— C'est Carter.

Ma réponse a été très claire. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu répondre d'autre. Daniel comprend. Il a toujours compris. Il sait que j'ai mal de te savoir dans cette autre galaxie. Il sait, voilà tout.

 _J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant_

À peine arrivé dans la salle de commande je vois la porte s'activer. Ton visage apparaît sur l'écran d'ordinateur et tu me salues.

— Colonel, que se passe-t-il ?

— Mon Général, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait venir de Washington mais je ne l'aurais pas fait sans une bonne raison.

Tu as insisté sur le mot « bonne » et je commence à m'inquiéter. Je vois ton visage, pâle, les traits tirés, et je commence à me dire que tu n'es pas en forme. Mon inquiétude redouble lorsque j'observe tes yeux et que je vois que tu as pleuré. Oh je sais qu'ici personne ne fait attention à ce détail, mais les coins de tes paupières sont rouges. Je sais que tu essuies rapidement tes larmes après avoir pleuré, lorsque tu te redonnes une contenance pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et alors les coins de tes paupières deviennent rouges.

— Ne soyez pas désolée.

Tu fais un sourire timide, limite crispé. Tes yeux se remplissent de larmes et cela me prend au dépourvu. J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras à cet instant, pour te rassurer. Même si ça n'est pas approprié. Même si tu es sur Atlantis.

— Le Colonel Sheppard gère la base en ce moment même. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez ma démission, mon Général. Vous en connaissez la raison et j'aimerais qu'elle soit effective maintenant.

J'encaisse la nouvelle. Je t'observe. Tu as ce regard tellement perdu. Tellement suppliant. Oh oui, je sais pourquoi tu souhaites démissionner.

— Colonel, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!

Hank est visiblement choqué d'entendre un de ses meilleurs éléments démissionner. Je reste silencieux, et je vois que cela t'inquiètes.

— Accordée.

Ton visage s'illumine d'un sourire, et je te vois t'éloigner en courant de l'écran à travers lequel tu me parlais. Je m'éloigne également, je descends en salle d'embarquement. Je sais que dans quelques minutes tu vas traverser la porte. Je sais que tu avais déjà préparé tes affaires. Je sais que tu avais deviné à l'avance que j'accepterais ta démission sans plus d'explication.

 _Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'attends_

Tu arrives sur Terre, un sac à la main. La porte se referme derrière toi, et toute la salle est silencieuse. Je t'attends en bas de la rampe. Je te souris. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est réparé juste à ta vue. Tu lâches soudain le sac que tu tiens et tu cours vers moi. Notre étreinte est puissante. Essentielle. Attendue. Je te fais voltiger dans les airs. Puis je te regarde, et tes lèvres se mettent en mouvement.

— Je t'aime. Ne me laisse plus jamais partir.

Mon sourire irradie sur mon visage. Toi, Samantha Carter, tu m'aimes.

— Je t'aime aussi. Ne me laisse plus jamais t'abandonner.

Alors que je te porte toujours, ton visage s'approche du mien, et nos lèvres viennent sceller nos paroles. Mon cœur est enfin entier, comblé. Je ne lâcherais plus jamais ta main.

FIN


End file.
